


Master and His Ward

by erdaenos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Azkaban, Confused Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Harry Potter Raises Himself, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: Dark green eyes stared back to Harry’s deeply. They are so cold like an endless holes as if speaking softly into his brain. Whispering hisses. Even if he’s hearing things nobody can hear, Harry can’t tell if it’s a bad omen....xxx...Found out Harry was Tom Riddle's soulmate, he banished himself into a different time as Ekrisdiz Potter, an Unspeakable, at his deathbed.He tried to severe his younger self from Dumbledore's manipulation....xxx...Time travel fic. Older HP/Sane!TM. AD!Bashing. Manipulated!Weasley HP adopts HP





	1. From Deepest Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Games They Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167129) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> DISCLAIMER!  
> I do not owned anything here except the storyline. Characters, setting, actual canon are owned by J.K.R. and government. Hey, England is Queen's not J.K. *snickers*
> 
> English is my third language, therefore I need critiques and review to excel my choice of words or grammar. :)
> 
> Oh, and yeah I was inspired by other Harry adopts himself fanfics. I'll add them to later on...

"This is normal talking"

_*This is Parseltongue*_

_This is thought or a spell._

_..._ xxx _..._

**Chapter 1: From Deepest Darkness**

 

Heavy wind was rolling with waves and thunder upon the lonely fortress of Azkaban. The enchanted sky was ruthless in darkness while growling voices echoed its walls. Dark creatures such as Dementor patrolled the architecture, bringing freezing cold and deepest trauma on their paths.

 

Just like any other day, eleven years and still on, a big dog watched the never ending clouds beyond his tiny window with a whine. While hiding in his animagus form, Sirius Black still could hear their whispers. He kept on seeing things, repeated memory of his best friend’s cold body. There’s a blank after that and he barely remembered the little baby. Oh, Merlin. He left his godson with Hagrid. He left him alone. His throat was bubbling whine and hoarse howl. There was nothing he could do, he stopped thinking what to do. It was all his fault. James, Lily… they died because he suggested Peter to be the Secret Keeper then they were betrayed immediately. The anger was left alone at corner of his mind. It was reserved especially for that filthy  _ rat. _

Although he’s innocent, Sirius believed he deserved to be punished for his miscalculation at the worst prison known in Britain.

 

Sirius knew the patrolling schedules like the back of his paws. He used it to maximize of being a dog so the dementors would leave him alone. Although while he was the grim, his thought processes became too straightforward. It’s a little harder to maintain secret from actual wizards.

Then, when he heard footsteps out of schedules, Sirius turned panic. The dog dragged the pitiful cot and hide his body while facing the small window at one corner. His ears perked to listen and his body went rigid. Several minutes later, his cousin was scratching the floor before singing, "Who is there? Who would it be?" Taking her voice as the cue, he changed back to his actual body.

Footsteps were getting louder and louder. Oddly enough, there was a strangely familiar scent but drenched with dark magic. His stomach felt heavy with sharp stones, it hurt. Was it You-Know-Who? He was supposed to be dead! Who else had such dark magic? If it’s truly him, the wizarding world was doomed. Instead of passing through, the strange person stopped at Sirius’ cell.  _ Wait, what? Bellatrix’s was just two cells away. _ The moment he heard unlocking sound, Sirius moved away from the door carefully. It was….

"...Prongs?" Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot," He answered easily.

"Prongs!!" The convict jumped to the man and hug him tightly. "You’re alive! Oh Gracious Merlin! You’re alive!"

The man didn’t respond. Sirius didn’t want to think about the scent or even question him. He was too happy to see his trauma was wrong. James Potter was standing here with him and all made sense again.

"I see… You did see him," the man spoke, heart broken.

Sirius immediately stepped back and look directly to his friend’s eyes. "What do you mean? Are you not glad to see me?"

The man smiled sadly, "I’m sorry, Siri. I’m not James Potter."

Those eyes were glowing green instead of warm brown. The same shade of Avada Curse. Dark magic which was being ignored became apparent. It swam around wizard’s body protectively. 

"Wha...? Who the hell are you?! What did you do to James’ body?" Sirius screamed.

"Shush, you’ll alert the guard," The fake James warned, "I’m here to ask you several questions."

Sirius spat, "Why would I respond to a Death Eater? You’re the one who must answer me!"

The stranger blinked, offhandedly moved nearer to Sirius, leaving the wide open door behind. Seeing opportunity to escape, the grim tackled the man before turning into a dog once more. He didn’t turn back. "Oh,  _ deer _ ," a soft chuckle trailed through the halls making Sirius wanted to squirm. He ran as fast as he could.

Stairs after stairs he climbed, not a single dementor was seen. The coast was clear. Completely empty. Even the prisoners, including the crazy Bellatrix, were ignoring his escape. At the entrance door, Sirius drifted until he stopped.

_ Is this a trap? _ He turned his head and automatically growled. The fake James stood very still a feet from Padfoot with ten dementors idled behind his robes. Green eyes glowed eerily under the constant darkness as if Sirius was staring to an endless hole.  _ I didn’t feel his magic at all. Is he even alive? _

"Oh, please. Don’t concern about me. You’ll do your thing." His smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Padfoot shifted between confusion and wary. Was this guy really letting Sirius to escape or he was playing around? He didn’t like this game. Sirius refused to fall for such obvious trap. The guy faked of being James too. Of course he wouldn’t believe freedom was one step away.

Tapping fingers to his wand, the man whispered, "Hm… So, without being angry about the rat, you won’t go out of Azkaban. What a bad godfather, you are."

Sirius flinched.  _ What did he mean by that? _

It was obvious the man testing him. He was reluctant to think about his innocent godson. Harry Potter would be safe as long as Dumbledore was around, Sirius believed dearly.  _ Well, I did leave a baby with half giant to capture the traitor. Fair enough. _ Still, Sirius felt familiar scent hidden under those dark magic. Padfoot was whining not wanting to leave without that stranger. Odd. It was very confusing and hardly fair. He swore that man compelled him with trust charm or something. 

"Aren’t you going out?" Fake James asked once again but Sirius refused to answer. 

It was almost like a staring contest. The one who lost would die. He wondered if he could steal the wand which limpy held between stranger’s fingers. What a temptation. The silence continued on while lightning sparked outside without avail until the man sighed loudly, "Fine. If you’re so comfortable in this five stars hotel, I’m not going to bother you anymore. It’s not like Harry need a selfish godfather."

... _ Harry? What is he planning on my godson?! _

"Planning? None to worry about. It’s all for  _ greater good." _

And the man disappeared.

 

...xxx…

 

It was an hour into Lockhart’s Detention, Harry heard hissing sounds. He asked his professor about it but was dismissed immediately of being sleepy. Lockhart told him to go back to his House so he won’t be caught out of bed. Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

Skipping through second floor, he was about to reach the moving stairs when the sound came back. Hissing and speaking, * _ Kill… Kill… Hungry… Kill _ .* The boy’s saviour side screamed to find the source of that voice. His curiosity grew bigger and bigger every steps further he took.

Suddenly, a hand caught his shoulder. Harry stopped then bit his lips.  _ Bloody hell, I was caught. _

"Don’t go there, Harry," a soft whisper calmed Harry immensely.

The boy turned to look at the one who caught him, the man was much taller than him, much older. Perhaps older student, there’s no prefect batch or House color. He wore muggle clothing, denim trousers and loose shirt under his robe. A locket swung from his neck hypnotizingly. Dark green eyes stared back to Harry’s deeply. They are so cold like the night in forbidden forest, as if speaking softly into his brain. Whispering hisses. Even if he’s hearing things nobody can hear, Harry can’t tell if it’s a bad omen. Harry recognized the similarity. After all, he stared at the same face every morning. 

"No bloody way."

* _ Yes bloody way. C’mon. Follow me _ ,* the wizard dragged him towards another side of the hall, "We’re going to the come and go room at the seventh floor."

"W-wait! Hold on! How am I--? Huh?!"

* _ Shush. The professors are on their way there and you’re not going to be happy to be caught following voices. We must go to a safer place.*  _ The man explained very softly, * _ A basilisk is on the move. Everyone will be panicking, it’s almost annoying _ .*

"Basilisk? Like in the legend?"

He nodded. "You brought Death’s Cloak?"

"Death’s what now?" Harry hissed.

"Err… Potter’s old cloak?" He asked as if it was obvious.

"No. Hey, are you a secret cousin of mine...Another Potter...?" The boy asked instead. "Nobody but Ron, ‘Mione and I know about that."

He didn’t answer a long time until they reached the seventh floor. * _ Yes, something like that. I guess we are related of some sort. You know what, it’s complicated _ .*

Harry tilted his head confused.

 

* _ Just… be quiet for a moment, ok?* _ said the man tiredly which Harry nodded. The older boy walked around, in circle, like three times nearby the painting of dancing trolls. He mumbled ever so weakly, Harry couldn’t hear the exact words.

Suddenly, a whirl of magic thickened and a door appeared on one of the empty walls. The older boy opened the door with a gesturing pose for the younger to enter first. Harry was a bit wary but stepped in anyway with wand out. 

The room inside was incredible. It was like a royalty room with big bed and several chairs to sit on comfortably. Harry was sure it’s a wizarding room from old england decorations style. The weird things were the posters: The Beatles and A very sexy muggle model. 

The door was closed behind them. It startled the younger but the older simply put his wand on one of the table. Harry watched him with cautious before asking, "where are we?"

"Room of Requirement. The shape inside depends on the one who summoned it and today, we’re in your godfather’s room." His voice was clearer and slightly louder.

Harry widened his eyes. "I have a godfather?"

"Oh yes. He’s very much alive too," the older chuckled. "He can’t meet you for the moment yet his heart sang how much he missed you."

"W-who are you? Why are you telling me this?"

"Dear me. I forgot! Ah, um… I’m Ekrizdis Potter. Your, uhh, second, no, third cousin from your grandfather’s side. Officially speaking." He paused to smile, "I’m here to adopt you!"

"...Adopt me? Wait, I didn’t know that I still have relatives left but Dursley. Um, Ekriz? I thought you’re a student."

"Just call me Dis! Like I said, officially speaking. As you know Albus is such a good guy he’d never use any un-official ways." Dis commented sarcastically. "Anyway, he’s an old man. He kinda forgotten that he left you on a bloody doorstep without any protection charms in middle of the night! Like as long as it’s not dark wizard’s, it’s allright! Not like muggle can hurt The-Boy-Who-Lived. More importantly as your apparent Magical Guardian, Albus should check up on you once or twice every year. Did he do any of that?”

Harry flinched.  _ What is wrong with this guy? Did he actually talk bad about Dumbledore? But how did he know about Surrey? _ He felt like he was attacked verbally.

"Aren’t you curious?" Dis started, "why a great man like him can’t do anything about your summer torture? Why he never once checked you for ten years?"

"Dumbledore said it was to protect me!"

"From who, exactly?"

"Voldemort, who else?"

"Are you sure about that?" Dis smugly demanded, * _I can see into your eyes. You asked the same question. I’ve seen your worry and I have a solution for that._ _Live with me, I’m going to protect you. You won’t need to see Dursleys anymore and Dumbledore can’t manipulate you like a weapon.*_

"Dumbledore is a great man!"

"And he left you ten years with bad muggles!"

"He doesn’t know!"

"Oh, yes. _ *He knew very well*," _ Dis hissed angrily.  _ *I was supposed to know about you, Harry. “ _ I’m a Potter after all but look! I had to find out about you from the goblins and tracked you down. Strike one! How am I supposed to feel when I heard about your mother’s relatives? You’re supposed to go to your godfather. Oh, damn, strike two! He’s in Azkaban without a trial!"

"Why are you screaming at me?!" Harry said finally which made Dis widened his eyes.

Ekrizdis stepped away slightly. He took a deep breath before looking at Harry again. Eyes glazed."I… I’m sorry. It was very frustrating. I don’t have good opinion about  _ Headmaster  _ at the moment. I was very afraid," Dis whispered once again borderline mumbling. "Harry, you may not trust me.... There are things I wish to avoid. I know you don’t like being kept in the dark. I-I just want to protect you."

The man was a very soft spoken person but had a firm bite about protection. Harry can see, feel and hear his sincerity. The sense of familiarity must be coming from being related by blood. No, not just blood. It was more. From eyes to face shape, they’re perfect copy but older. Dis’ hair was tamer and longer to waist while Harry’s short and defying gravity. As if Ekrizdis was the older version of Harry without the broken glasses.

"You are family," Harry said suddenly. Dis’ ears perked then he stared at the younger owlishly.

"Yes, Harry. We are family. It’s... only me but yup."

Harry’s heart squished. He held back his tears while he talked, "C-can it be true? Are you going to be… my father? How old are you anyway?"

A baritone laugh trembled out Dis’ throat, "Old enough. In the written contract, I’ll be listed as your father but I can still be your uncle. After all, no one can fill James place, right?"

Harry hitched, "I don’t know about that...."

The older wizard stared at Harry with a relieved face. His eyes were warmer and tired as if he’s been tense the whole time talking to him. "You don’t have to answer immediately. I’ll come back."

The boy’s eyes twinkled, "You’re going to kidnap me again?"

"Hey, who was following hisses before?"

"Wait, you heard them too?"

"Of course, I did. We’re parselmouth. Snake language?"

_ Parsel-what-it-again?  _ Before Harry could ask, Dis opened the door to take a peek. The older man’s wand flew across the room after a small gesture of hand. It was an awesome piece of magic. Harry noted to bully Dis to teach him that spell next time.

 

* _ Coast are clear. I’m going to whisk you directly to your dorm _ ,* Dis hissed.

Harry blinked, * _ Oh, okay. How are you going to do that? I thought you can’t apparate inside Hogwarts.* _

Shrugging his shoulders, Dis reached out his arm. The boy hesitated but accept it in the end. As soon as their skin touched, their body were forced into this small hole then they’re already inside Gryffindor Tower… bathroom. Harry puked the very little meal he had that afternoon into the loo. It was an awful experience.

When he’s done, Dis was nowhere to be found. It’s a relieved to know that he won’t get caught easily. From the way he speaks, the older potter was illegally entering Hogwarts, only to track Harry down. It’s nice of him. He talked about weird stuffs at first like Basilisk and Dumbledore being bad but Dis was reasonably worried about his supposed ward.

_ A family, huh _ . His steps skipped almost jumping in glee until he reached the common room. He was stopped abruptly.

"HARRY!!" Brown fluffy hair covered his eyesight then a tight hug captured his stiff body. "Oh Merlin, are you alright? Are you hurt?!"

"Whoa, ‘Mione! What is it?" Harry looked around bewildered while slipped out Hermione’s embrace. The Weasley siblings who were just entering common room, graced him with relieved faces.

"Where were you? We can’t find you anywhere!" Hermione almost cried, "Something terrible happened and you were nowhere!"

"Terrible?" Harry parroted.

"Filch's cat!" Ron started, "Mrs. Norris was-was attacked! There’s also writings in blood-- Just tell us where were you? Please?"

"Yeah, Harry. Where..."

"...did you go?" George and Fred asked.

_ Attacked? Don’t tell me it was petrified. If Mrs Norris was truly… Everything Dis said was the truth.  _ The-Boy-Who-Live bit his lower lips and his knuckles turned white. He opened his mouth to speak but found it very hard. His friends looked at him expecting horrible answer.

"I was..." Suddenly Harry saw Dis at the corner of his eyes, a finger on his lips. He felt a  _ need _ to follow Dis instruction. The-chosen-one gulped before whispered, "After detention, I decided to skip dinner and went back to the tower. I’m very tired."

"That’s it?" His best friend piped up which Harry nodded.

Percy was the first one to conclude, "So, you’re here this whole time? Taking a shower so you didn’t hear us calling out."

Harry nodded again then let a yawn grew loud. Others seemed to be fine with that lie but The twins weren’t accepting easily.

"We didn’t see you," they urged suspiciously, "Like really didn’t. Not a single  _ ink _ ."

The boy didn’t understand the implication of their words yet. He could only insist on his white lie of bathing. "Uh, I don’t know. Maybe you forgot to check the bathroom… I just finished showered, alright. Now, it’s time to sleep. Just tell me tomorrow about what happened, ‘kay?" 

Harry yawned again then Ron followed. They decided they were all too tired for interrogation and retreated to their dorm. After escaping twins watchful eyes, Harry dove into his bed and closed the curtain. His scream was muffled by the pillow. 

That was the first big lie he said to his best friends. Very first lie. His skin felt tingling with discomfort. He didn’t like this kind of secret. Friends aren’t supposed to hide things from each others, right? Harry didn’t know the answer to that.

Why was he compelled to lie? Was Dis really there and telling him things now? Harry huff.  _ I must be very tired, I saw things.  _ He fell into Morpheus’ hands a few minutes later.

 

...xxx…


	2. Disguise and Skipping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> A mysterious person appeared in front of Sirius Black. Harry was being followed by an unknown family member of Potter.
> 
> Who is this Ekrizdis person?

The boy was finally asleep. Under thick layers of illusion spell and notice-me-not, Dis settled on Harry’s bedside. The older wizard had been worrying if the adoption was a little too fast for the child to consider. Little Harry never met him. Didn’t know anything. He must be very confused.

As much as he hated to lie, the wizard must keep on lying until he can fix Tom Riddle to his proper self. Yes, Ekrizdis was not his real name. It was taken from a sorceress who lived in a fortress on a lone island before it became Azkaban. Ironically, he was a dementor's’ owner now with the title Master of Death. He’s also supposed not to meet his past self.

Hadrian James Potter, 32 years old, had return to 1992. His goal was to save his soulmate’s life from utter destruction. He changed his name as Ekrizdis Potter to avoid time travel troubles and easier to separate his younger self from him. After proper precautions, of course. Dis discarded his childhood name then accepted an invitation to work in the Department of Mystery, with knowledge and experience of being a Hocrux.

Ekrizdis was not exactly a know-it-all or super powerful person. It was quite a hassle to hide from Marauder’s Map which in the hands of Weasley Twins. It wouldn’t be funny if there’re two Harry Potters on it, right? Fortunately, Room of Requirement was not listed inside the map. That’s why the moment before Harry witness any petrification, Dis took him in there.

A flashback of his own second year made Dis to scowl. While Dumbledore was busy with the chamber of secret, the old man disgraced the boy's trust even further by letting students aware of his ability to speak Parseltongue without explanation. People would be afraid of him for weeks. It was supposed to be seen as a blessing from Magic not a curse of Dark Wizard! Dis really wanted to kidnap Harry as soon as possible and send him to other magical school or something on the same line.

Let’s also not forget about the fraud of DADA Professor this year. The weakling Lockhart was unquestionably the worst to hide Dumbledore’s reluctance to do his own job. _Merlin! Was it that hard to find a proper teacher? Or at least a curse breaker to cancel Tom’s curse on DADA position? It had been decades!_

_Argh, enough getting angry at the old man. He would smell like dirt in five years or less if my gritty fingers got him._

_Back to topic, yes, reviving The Badass-ly Handsome Half-Blood Lord Slytherin_.

Dis must find seven horcruxes which three were currently at Hogwarts. Tom’s Diary, Gaunt’s Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, Slytherin Locket and Harry. He already took Ravenclaw Diadem before meeting the second-year-Harry earlier. The diary was with Ginny Weasley which his next target on the list.

Green eyes were glowing brightly.

 

...xxx…

 

Arching his body like a cat, Harry woke up too early to be healthy. He snuggled into comfort and _warmth_ under his blanket. Two large arms circled around him but he was too sleepy to realize another occupant. As much as he leaned to the extra warmth, he couldn’t ignore the oddities any longer. Harry sat up straight and glared at him. It’s too blurry to see but he noticed someone’s here. His hand scrambled in search of his glasses when a groan slipped.

"Here, Harry," It was Dis’ voice.

Harry mumbled his thanks then received the glasses. Dis rolled on his back until his body circled the younger wizard’s with a sleepy grin played on his lips.

"I thought you left," Harry stated.

"You thought wrong." Dis yawned. "After searching you for months, I wouldn’t leave you without reason."

"What did you do last night?"

"Making sure you are safe."

The child narrowed his eyes. "...Are you a homeless?" As soon as he asked, Harry felt insensitive and crossed a line. He was about to apologize but surprisingly, Dis laughed.

After a good half-minute, Dis joked, "Hey, don’t judge a book by its cover! Even Tom’s diary looked so boring and grimmy, he’s not!"

 _Who the hell is Tom?_ Harry wisely decided not to ask. There were still many things Harry did not know and understand about this new figure. He hesitated to make the man angry. He did not know how to act around a family. The only example of family members Harry knew were the Dursleys who got easily riled up with anything he did. The other option was to inquire other questions away from it and the child did just that.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time? Stalking me around. I don’t like to be kept on tabs hourly. I’m not a child." Harry pouted when he realized he did the complete opposite of what he planned.

"Of course, you aren’t." Dis coughed suspiciously sounded ’Twelve years old’ before clearing his throat. "You won’t have to worry about where to go this Yule Holiday. There’re Potter Manor and other houses you can choose to go. Severals are near beach at different continents."

 _Seems Dis didn’t notice his slip._ Harry sighed in relief then paused again. "...Potter have a manor?"

"Of course! You should see the quidditch area. The Malfoys’ would be so pale in comparison. Oh! It was magnificent!"

"Wow, I can only imagine," The Gryffindor whispered.

Dis blinked. He almost spoke something before he shook his head left and right, disappointed. Harry found it funny to see the older Potter twiddling his fingers like a scolded child.

"It’s not like I’m trying to bribe you or anything,” said Dis as he shifted around unconsciously. “It’s just, you know, you are the only one left in this family. I really Really want you to be happy, healthy and safe. I’ll try my best to help you out, okay?"

Harry accepted the reasoning. He didn’t know what to feel about his newly-found uncle (Uncle? Cousin?). There was a feeling he did not know, borderline inappropriate and unnatural urge to believe. A push behind his back. Just like with Dumbledore. Harry understood that both of Headmaster and Ekrizdis were worried about him at some length. Although Dis was clearer about his intention of Harry’s well-being, It’s still too soon to trust him. Or… so Harry thought.

 

Harry eyes slid to the man’s body. He was only wearing soft fabric trousers and a locket with letter ‘S’ written on one side: Both items were colored green and silver. What shocked him more was the numbers of scar littered the older man’s skin. The boy flinched, realization stroke badly then their eyes met midway. Dis irises changed colors from green, brown, yellow to misty blue while his scars slowly vanished moments later.

Ekrizdis gave a stare: A warning Harry assumed not to question what he witnessed.

The boy watched Dis slowly releasing himself out of blanket to sit on it. He spoke, "It was a glamour charm, Harry. Nothing else. If there’s something you want to ask, please, fire away."

 _An allowance to ask?_ It was so sudden.

The Boy-Who-Failed-to-Die couldn’t believe his ears. Those scars were obviously a private matter. He was never allowed to question authority, learned it from the worst, especially _that_ private. Harry was wary of adult ever since Dursley fake christmas gift but Dis was different. He’s an example of childlike adult, so *cough* _obsessive_ *cough* protective over what he claimed as his. Dis _stayed_ even though he obviously could leave anytime he wanted. The man wanted to be with _him_ , this little freak both in muggle and magical world. He cared about what Harry had in mind and explained what he could.

_Can I trust Dis?_

The man had been cryptic with the way of his responses even if truthful.

_But he’s family._

As if that could explain everything. Looked at The Dursleys, they were his family too.

_You can get away from them if you follow Dis. He was magical and a Potter._

That was all it took to make Harry trust a stranger.

“...Were you in Slytherin?” asked Harry warily looking at the color of his clothing.

“Nope. I just like their color.”

Harry sighed loudly. _Just like me._ His lips twitched to hide his glee. Ekrizdis watchful eyes lingered upon those little changes before a mischievous grin graced his face.

“The hat wanted me to go there but I refused stubbornly. Well, they aren’t that bad if you know them properly. Don’t look at me like that. It’s true. Oh! And you are actually a distant cousin of someone in Slytherin. Two, officially.”

“What? No one told me!”

“...For a reason, since it’s Draco Malfoy and Severus Pr- I mean...”

“Malfoy?!” Harry hissed bewildered.

Dis flinched yet blessed the boy with a guilty smile. He noted that Harry didn’t hear the second name. What a way to break the news.

“Yes, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy was from Black family. Black and Potter were connected by Dorea Black neé Potter who was your grand-grand aunt. Good with me?”

“Oh No! He’s totally Dudley!”

The child clasped his mouth not fast enough to stop himself. He was not planning to talk about Dursley to a stranger like Dis. _Well, he is family… right?_ He didn’t want his uncle to look at him as a weakling. Suddenly, Harry was engulfed in long arms and black hair. He turned stiff and tried to slip from the hug, only to feel it tightened. A short breath was taken and the child heard a sharp sob.

Harry was about to call him but confused at what title he should call Ekrizdis. He settled, “Um, Uncle Dis?”

“Forget about them, Harry. You won’t go back there. I swear, you will be with me this winter and the next holidays after. Just wait a little longer.”

Harry glanced at the window and see the line of sun had arrived. Dis finally let go with reluctance shone within his eyes. It was weird with those wrong color.

The man rose a wand towards himself, “I must stay undetected as long as I can be. I will be near but you won’t see me, Harry. I’m sure you won’t like to be seen with an old man like me, right?”

“Well, you _are_ illegally entered Hogwarts. It is acceptable.”

A shift at his bed indicated Dis had disappeared once more. Only visually. Harry heard his uncle shuffled through fabric over the bed and saw shirt flying mid air then disappeared. The boy could feel a tug on his magic.

"It’s alright, Harry. That’s our bond you feel.Lady Magic acknowledged our connection via blood bond." Dis’ voice came alive. "Unlike adoption, this kind of bond can only letting you know where the others are. It won’t tie you down forcefully…. Simply giving you a head up when I’m around."

 _Is this what Ron feels every time I wear dad’s cloak?_ Shivers ran down his spine. To hear a voice without seeing was really creepy.

"Go, have fun, Harry."

 

...xxx…

 

The morning of class went normally. Yes, as normal as Ekrizdis could remember, thank you very much. He dwelled not behind Little Harry, instead he walked right to the teachers area. Severus and Minerva were sitting, indulged with fantastic English Breakfast without a care and coffee on their side. Hagrid had yet become a professor so it was natural he’s not in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, however, was on another subject.

After the third day, The Great Headmaster stared right at Dis’ back and it felt disturbing. He was simply standing by his chair with a thoughtful glare. Yes, there were no his famous twinkles yet. Ekrizdis wondered if the elder wizard able to see someone’s aura or his instinct was that sharp.

Dis gave him a nod which he responded.

_Damn._

“What is it, Albus?” Minerva inquired with a hum, slightly half-asleep.

“I may have misplaced something in my office. Wonder where my lemon sherbet…” The answer sounded like an open ending. They were actually codes; _Meet me in my office; Password is Lemon Sherbet. “_ Ah, I beg a pardon, Minerva. I must return to search for them first. Hope it won’t take long.”

Dis caught Dumbledore glancing to Severus who nodded curtly. He trotted with Potion Master trailed behind. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were smart enough to find oddness and the murmurs grew loud. Ekrizdis left while a voice of Minerva took control of Hogwarts Breakfast echoed through hallways.

He felt his connection to Harry was thinning then a panic slipped in. Dis sent a warm hug to reassure the boy. It proved to be awfully helpful to ease his own unsettlement as he stood in front of gargoyles. Disillusioned, both statues looked at the old Potter waiting for the password.

“Headmaster is inside, right?”

Silence was the answer.

“Fine, Lemon Sherbet.” groaned Dis. _Never like these boulders._

When the gargoyles jumped to the side, Snape was at the stairs. He scowled. “Another Potter… How unsightly.”

“Nice to meet you, Master Snape.” Severus furrowed his brows at this. “You’re The Youngest Potion Master this century, Severus Snape, yes? I am Unspeakable. I believe Headmaster is waiting for me, isn’t he?”

Instead of responding by voice, he grabbed Dis’ arm before dragged him up the stairs until the familiar room filled with magical equipments and old paintings of previous Headmasters opened. Severus practically pushed the strange wizard onto a chair who only laughed. It seemed to irk the potion master because he point a wand to Dis head.

Ekrizdis laughed at his sharp respond. “Whoa, easy there. I’m not on ministry official business.”

“WHO. ARE. YOU?” shouted Snape.

Dis rolled his eyes. As much as he was a good actor, Severus Snape sometimes rolled out by anger too fast to be healthy especially if the topic was Potter. 

Before Dis could respond, Dumbledore answered instead, “Unspeakable is not allowed to give personal identity without an oath of secrecy.”

Clouded in distrust, both Severus and the unspeakable closed their mouth. Wariness thickened. Dis watched Dumbledore who just sat down on his throne, he almost rolled his eyes.

“Although at this moment, there is a certain someone who will be under our jurisdiction for the rest of his years,” continued Headmaster.

Dis didn’t even want to know how Dumbledore could tell he was in-fact an unspeakable before travel back in time. There wasn’t a probing around his occluded mind he felt.

Snape jabbed his wand. “That mob of hair is obviously a Potter. There should be no other except that Boy-Who-Lived! So, who are you?”

“Would you stop jabbing that? I still want to see with my own eyes, thank you very much.” Dis snarked.

Dumbledore gave a wave, dismissing. Severus didn’t move for a good ten second before slowly stepped back with wand still pointing at Master of Death’s head.

Dis repositioned his sitting without looking at anyone, feeling slightly trapped. “I must deeply press that my personal identity will not go out of this room as it will ruin my entire job as Unspeakable.”

“You demand a vow from us,” clarified Albus.

“Yes, that is correct. I can assure you that I am not a death eater nor a hostile enemy. My visit is not by the wills of minister and purely for my personal reason.”

“Is there any proof for your statement?”

“I, Ekrizdis Potter-Gaunt, swear on my life that what I state was truth without Minister or Voldemort involvement and will remain personal. So mote it be.” Lights bloomed around Dis wand hand before immediately changed to a ball of Lumos. He wordlessly sent it to Dumbledore then let it vanished when the ball was touched into sands.

The Headmaster looked pleased while Severus stayed quiet, watching the event to evolve.

“Your turn.”

After they swore secret until Dis verbal permission, Severus relocated to sit next to him while Dumbledore stood. The oldest wizard was grasping his quill with his eyes twinkling.

“You said, it was for personal reason. Can you specify in what context we are talking about?” Dumbledore had to ask for elaboration.

Dis’ smile was making Severus grimaced. It was too similar with his past bully.

“Unspeakable Potter. You somehow trespassed Hogwarts while there are neither threat nor direct order. You broke several laws between Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic just as it is.”

“And putting a magical orphan to an abusive muggle house is not? Oh, I can just see the headline on Daily Prophet: ‘ _Headmaster Dumbledore Pro to Abuse Orphan’_! Mm, lovely.”

“...You’re talking about Harry Potter.”

“Of course! Why in seven hell was I not told about him? Harry was practically the last blood of my family! Eleven years!”

“Actually, no one knew about you. We had assume that James was the last of Potter. Their dead were a big news, why didn’t you hear that?”

“That’s classified. Although, I heard something funny about you proclaimed to be his magical guardian and his godfather didn’t get a trial. I wonder who is The Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump. Didn’t he know that he can point a trial? Also, convicting a Heir of Most Noble and Ancient House without proper lawsuit is a highly degraded move and broke many rules? Huh, that’s weird. Do you think that entitled someone to rule over a child without several official letters where he was left in an abusive family without checking?”

Dumbledore twinkling eyes disappeared when his titles were mentioned. It was beginning harder to keep his face as blank as a paper.

Dis gasped mockingly. “Oh no! I am not so smart to handle politics. No no. Unlike you, I can’t manipulate people to agree so blindly. How can this be? After someone obviously stole _my_ blood line, he dumped him into that hell hole!”

“To the point, Potter!” snapped Severus.

Ekrizdis answered promptly, “I want to adopt Harry.”

He caught a glare from Potion Master had decreased to a mild sneer instead of outright violent anger. A corner of Dis’ lips twitched. It was obvious Severus’ mind began to brew ideas of why and how Lord Potter-Gaunt even exist. The man noticed how dark Ekrizdis’ magic was then frowned. Without a doubt, Dis expected to be dragged into abandoned classroom after exiting Headmaster’s Room.

Dumbledore with all his grandfather’s warm aura put his palm up to stop two wizards from arguing. “Now, now, Mr. Potter. Let’s not be hasty-”

“Daily Prophet is an owl away, gentlemen, and so my superiors. Even Mother Magic agrees with me.”

“What have you done?” Snape spat.

Shrugging, Dis responded, “Nothing that Harry disagree, Master Snape. He was grateful to have me nearby.”

“Wha- How dare you! He is still a child!”

“Wait, when you mean…. Oh. Damn, wrong context. What I mean is a connection has been built between our souls. It is the bound of bloodline.” Dis paused to glare at Dumbledore. “That said, I have the proper drive to have my family back. No muggle needed.”

Albus glanced at Fawkes as if he’s thinking but Dis knew best. He strengthened the disguise of his magic to be lesser than normal wizards, almost squib-like. Albus seemed puzzled but noticed the trap by Dis’ subtle glamour. Headmaster wouldn’t be able to determine his real power and could only wonder. The man claimed to be Unspeakable so his magic should be strong enough to put the spell in the first place but that was it.

“I have to admit, your presence is a surprise for us,” announced Dumbledore in the end, “We simply cannot put trust in a new person without throughout… examination. He is, after all, the Boy Who Lived.”

Dis rolled his eyes again, this was getting riddiculous. “Exactly! He’s just a boy! Famous or not, a magical child must be with their magical family. Do you even think for a minute about how much a muggle could do if forced to fear?”

Dumbledore waved his hand, signalling Dis to stop. Snape appeared to be calmly watching their interactions and was intrigued by a specific hint, “Is it true he’s with his muggle relatives?”

Dumbledore smiled, “That is correct.”

Snape didn’t say anything else. His eyes, however, locked with Dis. None did legilimency. There were silent agreement to talk later outside Headmaster’s ears.

“I think we have enough for today, Headmaster,” Dis voiced his mind abruptly. “Hope we won’t be meeting in front of a trial next time. Good day.”

“Ah, I see. Hope it won’t have to happen. Good day, Unspeakable Potter.”

Dis nodded his acknowledgement as being dismissed then exit the room, leaving Severus to hastily bid his farewell too.

...xxx…


	3. Forgotten Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Dumbledore found an unknown variable named Ekrizdis Potter have been prowling his precious Boy-Who-Lived.
> 
> Severus Snape suspected foul play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There is so many of you! I didn't know my shameless indulgement can attract this many people. Thank you!!  
> I'm so proud *cries in the background*
> 
> I might seem to slow burn the story but it's a bad habit of mine. I am not planning for "Master and His Ward" to be a long story. Most of the time, we'll be following Ekrizdis and may seems a bit fast around Hogwarts calender.
> 
> On the side note, since I'm only writing when I've got spare time (alongside with my FFXV fanfic too) The updates will be random but don't be afraid. As I said before, this story won't be a long one.
> 
> We'll get there, trust me.

Not long after escaping Dumbledore’s room, Severus caught Dis sitting at a window before the stairs. With all the sunlight, Potion Master was able to look at him better. Despite a few similarities with James Potter, Dis had sharper brows and higher cheekbones to a feminine side. The man looked no older than twenty with deep forest irises seem older than time as if he had seen things others could not experience their whole life. Although, Dis was acting too relax in front of Severus and manage to make him uncomfortable.

“You’ve got questions,” stated slyly by The Unspeakable.

“How did you enter Hogwarts?”

“There is this special equipment called ‘Floo’, Dear Professor. We, Unspeakable, have a special permission to access specific types of Floo. You should have asked which ones.” Snape remained scowling while Ekrizdis sighed at. “It’s in the Room of Requirement.”

 

A moment of hesitation grow larger on Snape. The current oldest Potter acted way out of their common characteristic. Disappear all of his petulant grin, eyes darkened and unfocused. Snape could not find Potter’s arrogance and ignorance inside him without feeling off. Was Ekrizdis Potter trying to portray someone else? Or he was simply loose?

Ekrizdis Potter hummed as if thinking.

Snape moved carefully next to him, watching Unspeakable looking at his reflection.

“You know of Hogwarts but I’ve never heard of a Potter married into Gaunt,” announced Snape.

The first respond was a snort. Potter’s face leaned to glass cold surface until his nose flat, both hands dangled by his side tiredly and eyes closed. A fancy looking locket slipped out of his robe, silver and emerald.

“Just ask the damned question. First: Am I a bastard? Of course. I am not going to need explain about quill and inkpot to you, right? Next : Was I schooled at Hogwarts? Yes and no. I was hidden by another name that you won’t remember and never will. I am a Potter by blood but not raised by them. I don’t think my name even in the family tree anymore… with the prejudice from both sides.”

Snape did not back out from rapid information. His eyes followed the locket. “A Slytherin by blood, I presume.”

“Should I?” asked Dis despondently,  “Slytherin should not be the only way to measure oneself... the houses should not be stamped with labels.“

Severus didn’t take the bait. “You wear The Slytherin’s locket proudly. It was on different paintings for many generations to appreciate.”

Looking down, the Unspeakable brought the item out for Snape to confirm then let it swung back under his robe. Dis faced the Potion Master with reluctance in his eyes.

“I don’t know where you stand, Master Snape. I really wish I could trust you but your… perspective is quite deluded so far. I’m grateful that you saved little Harry last year. Truly.”

“It is part of my task as a Professor,” growled the potion master. 

He was still in denial for caring little Harry, that much was obvious, because Dis could see how much Severus put power behind his occlumency. Those black eyes looked even darker and colder. The Master of Death watched the subtle movement of Severus aura growing less hostile. The man who spied for both sides knew he needed more information from this new source of knowledge, especially since Dis was an Unspeakable and about to change the core icon of the ongoing war settlement.

 

“About the muggle,” inquired Severus.

Ekrizdis was more than happy to elaborate. “Right, Muggles. You know Petunia Evans, yeah? Harry was sent to her without real explanation or directions how to handle a magical child. An one-year-old magical baby in middle of night at  _ her _ front door.”

“I’ve heard a bit from Minerva and Headmaster. They said Potter was save, protected by strong ward.”

Oldest Potter shook his head. “Not until Petunia brought Little Harry inside, he got a few hours without… Then again, have you seen his first Hogwarts letter? It was addressed to Harry Potter, Cupboard Under The Stairs.” 

Shocked, Snape grabbed the man’s arm forcing him to look at his eyes. They were no longer dark but as green as spring back in his childhood. He might not be able to slip into Unspeakable mind but Snape saw the crack of his glamour. Ekrizdis did not betray his expectation to finish his explanation to even care of his own condition.

“The abuse… it had been going for ten years while being shunned down like an animal. By authority, by family, by peers. Little Harry was flinching when I hugged him and stay stiff the entire time. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“...You are not willing to tell me how you acquire such information and its validation.”

“I allow you to test his entire life health with several condition.”

The changes on Snape expression was almost not subtle enough to hide his surprise. Ekrizdis Potter just allowed Snape to see Harry Potter entire medical examination.

“One, you must not report it without my recognition. Two, you must not speak his medical check-up result without my recognition. Three, you will not speak how I get into Hogwarts to anyone.”

Both men did not know where the other stood was but they reached some kind of understanding. After listening to what Dumbledore refused to acknowledge then Ekrizdis’ annoyance, it was fair for Severus to think twice. After all, The Potion Master was abused growing up. Dis smiled sadly, pouring out his feelings without hiding.

“Not an oath?” asked Snape.

“A verbal contract upon your own oath, Master Snape. After all, I do not want to put more pressure on your shoulder as double spy.”

“...You know about my oath too.”

Dis did not answer.

“It seems we reach a stalemate. I cannot accept such contract--”

“Harry never has a childhood. He learned to be one by spending time with the gryffindors.” The unspeakable spoke very softly as if he was whispering. Dark magic swirled out of his skin. “I don’t think it’s working anymore after the stone. Harry killed a person. Fortunately, he’s still unaware of what he’s done although he acted a bit… off. Now, I think he can see thestrals.”

Potion Master did not believe his luck, Dis allowed him with even more restricted information. “That’s the reason you wish to adopt him?” 

Dis clenched his teeth soundly. “Not because the killing, mind you. He’s family. If I must teach Little Harry what is meant to be a child and Heir of Potter, I will do the best I can.” He hide the fact of Dumbledore whitelied Harry about Quirell’s predicament.  _ That manipulative old cod needs to be put down a few peg. _

Severus stoically stare at the Unspeakable, “You said that you didn’t trust me.”

“I’m bias. Your intentions to Harry stay unclear but you saved him. It must be nice to have you around,” said Ekrizdis seriously.

That time, it was Severus who clenched his teeth. “I assure you,  _ Potter _ , it is the complete opposite.”

“Oh how I want Tom to hear you like that. I really do…” Master of Death eyes were glazed but flickering to stay focus on Severus who raised a brow. “And again I need to know where is your loyalty belongs. This maybe your last chance to see  _ her _ son. Albus can’t be trust.”

Severus scoffed loudly, “You’re saying you worry about me?”

“Yes.” It was a clear answer. No hesitation. No aggression. No other explanation. It simply is.

Potion Master grudgingly nodded his approval. This Potter didn’t sneer or try to humiliate him. They spoke on the same level. Both were quite distrustful but open to any possibilities while hiding in complex masks of personality. Ironically Severus wished to have a friendly drink with the Unspeakable sometime later, Potter or not. He shook away his sneer.  _ The guy’s part Gaunt. I should think of him as such. _

“May I lead you to the entrance, Lord Gaunt?” asked Severus purposefully a bit louder at the end of sentence.

“...and leaving my poor baby alone? I just found Harry!” Dis laughed then stopped when he caught Severus blazing glare. “...Sure. But remember I let you this one time. I don’t want Tom to be jealous, get it? And what’s with the Gaunt?”

“You are leaning too close to the dark side than a Potter should. The Gaunts, however, would approved.”

Dis gave his approval to be called as such and a small snipe of “Whatever that makes you sleep better, Professor.” which was their beginning of an odd friendship.

“May I ask who is this Tom?”

“Eh, you’ll know when you see him. I’m making great progress so far,” cheered Ekrizdis with a old book on one hand. Severus wondered why Dis deliberately flashed the content of practically empty book. He sensed something admiss but it might come from Dis. Peculiar dark but not murderous.

Staring was not enough to gain anymore clues out of the bastard. Severus thinned his lips as a way to control his anger.

After the stranger started walking, Potion Master growled for his own impatience. The Unspeakable did not affirm nor deny of who he was. Almost none of the answers are straightforward.

...xxx…

 

“You’re going?”

It was right after Gryffindor Quidditch team training, Dis caught and dragged Harry to an empty classroom with Snape hovered behind their back.

“Headmaster got a sniff of me and they kicked me out. Well, I think it’s also a perfect time to prepare your rooms in the manor,” said Dis with brilliant smile.

“Oh… you didn’t lie about not being homeless.”

“Am not. We will meet again Christmas… Oh! Remember what I said about hissing?”

“Conceal. Not to find. Not to listen.”

“Until I said so. You’re smart, Harry. I’ve taken care the main problem but things can still go mad anyway. We will be fine as long as you trust me.”

“Hey, It’s not like I’m searching danger. Danger is hunting me down, sir.”

Ekrizdis sighed dramatically, “I really should check you for extreme luck curse. Another time perhaps.”

Harry nodded. 

Dis pat his thin shoulder with a worried frown and being glared by Snape. He was about to turn his heel before facing his nephew again. “Remember what I said about--”

“ _ Not to follow. Not to listen. _ Just go already, Uncle! I’ll be fine.”

Dis flicked Harry’s nose. “Careful there.”

“Are you done, Mr.Potter?” sneered Snape suddenly. “Lord Gaunts have no time to waste boosting your ego, much less staying illegally in Hogwarts any longer.”

Harry scowled but Dis rolled his eyes upwards. Even after being reprimanded, Harry still followed both adults until the apparition point and send his uncle with a sad smile.

...xxx...

 

Back at the Azkaban entrance, Ekrizdis stood directly in front of a rusty boat. He maneuvered it with a small charm, “ _ Ratis Locomotor” _ and he sailed to reach the other side of the lake. He needed to use the old boat because it was the only not to trigger Azkaban’s ward.

After twenty minutes of constant storm and thick mist later, Dis jumped out wobbly and the boat returned home by itself. He was drenched from top to bottom but he did not care. He simply donned a dragon-hide cloak, released his glamours then used a drying spell. Last part was to undo his masked magic. He hesitated. Tom’s Horcruxes were all on him and would be able to taste Ekrizdis magic in a blink. He was not sure what would happened.

_ Constant Vigilance _ , his mind reminded.

There was a high probability Tom current state was underneath insanity, much worse with broken memories trapped in seven different places.  _ Kill first, ask later _ kind of madness. That was why he did not undo his masking.

He journeyed by Azkaban tower to a deeper side of island. Lit by a halfmoon, the slippery slope was almost hidden. Dis managed to reach a lamp post near by high hedges.

Dis glared at the wall. The Zephaniah Sleep manor’s entrance was supposed to be around here, somewhere. He was not entirely sure since this was the first time he actually check it out. The building itself was not the main manor of Potter Family but it was listed at such an interesting place. There was no explanation why even Potter have one here. Ekrizdis had to see it by himself.

“Let’s see then. I, Ekrizdis Potter demands the entrance of Zephaniah Sleep.”

Nothing happened.

“Okay, let’s try another way… Hm, I, Ekrizdis Potter asks for permission to enter Zephaniah Sleep!”

Still, nothing happened. Dis scratched his head.  _ What in the heaven should I say, then? _ The warding was precisely a vocal-password locked, Dis was pretty sure.

“...Hadrian James Potter asks permission to enter Zephaniah Sleep?”  _ Yup, still nothing. _

He tried to search behind the hedges. There were simply honey color rocks and Potter’s patriarch logo, made of pure silver. They confirmed it was the correct place to the entrance. Ekrizdis absentmindedly traced the mark before brushing off dust.

_ *Can you just open already?* _ hissed Dis out of frustration.

Suddenly, the outer ring of Potter’s logo moved in a circle then he could see a head of snake peeking out. * _ Another Potter and a Speaker.... How delightful, I’d say,* _ a young male voice drifted through the wall.

Trying to pull out all of his wits, Dis successfully dismissed his outrageous panic. Clearing his throat, the time traveler hissed once more,  _ *Am I right to assume you are the protector of Zephaniah Sleep?* _

The stone-snake slithered out completely of the wall just to become a translucent one. Dis opened his arm so it could smelled him.  _ *Yesss, you have our blood. Yess, I am watching this hideous place from the first day I died. My name is, was,  _ **_is_ ** _ Vincent Lestrange.* _

_ Dis chuckled at its confusion. *Hello, Vincent. I am Ekrizdis Potter-Gaunt. You can call me Dis.* _

_ *What brings you here, Oh, not so decent Potter? The last house elves died five years ago. There was no one alive left in this place anymore… or do you have an unwanted child to be abandoned? Zephaniah Sleep shall be the last place to reach.* _ Vincent hissed disturbingly as if pointing fingers at Ekrizdis.

Taking a deep breath, He answered as politely as he could.  _ *I am looking for a new home. Godric’s Hollow and Potter’s Manor are no longer safe options. _

Vincent tilted his head in such a way that human would not be able to do. His tongue slipped out hissing nonsense. The action seemed was more out of habit than anything. After a good twenty seconds, Vincent hovered his neck to Ekrizdis’ arm.  _ *Hear me out, Cousin. This is no place for living. No food supply. No house elf. Also, Dementors had taken half of the building and no ward can stopped them. They did not care if you can speak or not. They are all out of control since the last Lord Potter chose to forget this place.* _

Dis nodded for the info. He had guessed the similar problem first hand. Their building was directly behind Azkaban prison. It would be surprising if there was no dementor enter the perimeter. After all, Ekrizdis was their master now.  _ *Dementors won’t be a problem with me. I’ve an agreement with them.* _

_ *Keeping contact with darkest creature, now, Cousin? Makes sense. Well, if you’re sure…. I guess, it’ll be alright.* _ A big door resurfaced from underneath. Vincent moved through it. He beckoned from the other side,  _ *Come on, Cousin. We have much to talk about. You said you’re a Gaunt, eh?* _

* _ That’s right. Lestrange is also a high ranked pureblood, isn’t it. A straight follower of Olde Ways. _

* _Huff! You’re different. You’re drenched in foul, maybe, darkest magic I’ve had opportunity to taste._ _A Speaker too. Unlike you I could speak because my animagus is a cobra. You’ll fit right in Zephaniah Sleep. How did you manage to slip, I wonder._

_ *What exactly is this place? There are a lot of bedrooms, I spy.* _

_ *Well… This was the place where all of unwanted Potter children were sent. We are supposedly, strictly light wizards and witches. Sometimes half-blood and squibs too. If there’s one dark, they’ll be sent here immediately and would never be seen ever again.* _

_ *That’s…* _

_ *Outrageous? Madness? It has been since your grandfather isn’t born yet, I bet. So, since you’re obviously dark but I’ve never saw you, where have you been?* _

_ *A miniscule of hell known as Muggle’s Relatives.* _

_ *What?! You, magic, got-- that’s out of the line! Who had the brilliant idea to send a highly magic baby into their mercies?* _

_ *...This will be a long story. Let’s find more comfortable place.* _

_ *The drawing room. It’s the only clean place at the moment…* _

_ *Drawing room it is.* _

 

_...xxx... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... dwells in the conversation: Snape and Dis beginning of friendship (?) to Potter's dirty secret.
> 
> My head spins just by trying to ease out all of the idea as simplistic as possible. It's not because I'm too lazy, no sir. For me, it's always better if we can understand from both perspectives without too much unnecessary explanation.
> 
> About Vincent Lestrange, he was a ghost died while still in his Animagus form. That's why he's stuck as a Cobra. He was a bit like Filch with more education background. Obviously an OC but he won't disturb the story because he's already dead. He will pop in here and there around Zephaniah Sleep.
> 
> About Zephaniah Sleep, I got the idea for its name from FFXV Zegnautus' keep. Zephaniah means "forgotten ones".


	4. At His Deathbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a flashback chapter with a few letters between MoD!Harry and someone in Unspeakable.

_ *December 31, 2012 _

 

Ekrizdis remembered his breathing shallow and ragged. He was made to lay on a conjured bed in Grimmauld Place No.12 Library. Panic bubbled like small sparks when strong arms manhandled him to stay still. His heartbeats staggered pretty often, making his magic harder to control and tend to explode. 

Three Unspeakable were chanting long spells after taking his blood, trying to ease Dis’ panic attack. Strands of pale blonde moved nearer as the hold on Dis’ shoulders tightened. There was dried blood splattered on Draco Malfoy previously clean robes but it barely bothered him. 

Draco face betrayed nothing he felt while he repeated, “Deep breath, Potter! In, 2 3 4. Out, 2 3 4.” 

Ekrizdis dazedly felt magic pulsing underneath his skin, tearing instead of healing. Draco believed enough magic would eventually heal both his cursed scar and torn soul. Lord Voldemort’s broken soul, horcrux, was latched almost all his life, effectively became one with Boy-Who-Lived. They had became soulmates. So when Ekrizdis was killed by Dark Lord, his soul broke too. It was impossible theoretically to fix something like that, of course, it would not working. Dis knew he could not stay any longer. Not without the guilt of killing a soulmate haunted his night.

Being stubborn and good friend, Draco refused to let him go. The only friend left alive through Hogwarts War. Weasley kin had been obliterated a few years after for accusing Harry Potter of becoming the next Dark Lord and Hermione Granger vanished into thin air. The last Longbottom and Tonks moved out the country in mind to find cure for Neville's parent but Ekrizdis never heard for eight years now. Draco Malfoy stood by his side and never seem to shudder. For the past fifteen years, he focused all of his study to remove Dis’ cursed scar under Healer and Curse Breaker Tutelage. He even followed the Chosen One into Unspeakable ranks using severe determination to make sure Ekrizdis did not drop dead so easily. It was hard to think Draco was once a rival.

“Potter! Calm down, listen to me. It’s going to be fine. Deep breath. 2 3 4. 1 2 3… Someone press his head! It’s bleeding out again.”

Dis laughed between his hissed pain. “I can’t. I can’t. You know I want this. Let me die, Draco!” More magic poured in, making green eyes grimaced, “Please just let me die! Don’t-! I can’t!”

Draco clenched his fist, willing his mind not to slap his patient, “Sshh. Sshh. Alright, Ekrizdis, Calm down. You need to focus. We’ve done this before. Remember that we need you.”

Ekrizdis almost snark,  _ you need a bloody hero not me.  _ He shook his head instead.“He’s not here. I can’t find him,” whispered Dis throaty.

That made Draco paused for a second. “Focus on me. Who is ‘he’? Someone I know? Let me help you.”

“No, you can’t.” 

“Why?”

“How can you? I killed him. You knew more than me about inner working of soulmates, Genius. You all saw and encouraged me killing him. Merlin’s Beard. I killed my own half. Why was I so blind? I always knew he was near. Oh, I want to be with him… why can I be happy for once in my life? Dying isn’t so scary compare what you’ve done to me.”

“No, no, no. Stay with me! Don’t go yet, Potter! We actually need your sorry ass!”

“...He’s there. I know he’s there. If only I can pass through…”

“Breathe, Potter. 1,2,3,4,5-- Stay strong, please, you need to allow us to help. Your magic is rejecting the treatment. We’ve done this before, you’ll be fresh in no time.”

“Ah, but I don’t want  _ this _ , he’s right there. I must cross--”

“No,no. Don’t cross it!”

Ekrizdis laughed again but softer. “It’s alright, Draco. You’ll be doing alright without me. It is also not… my first time crossing the bridge. I’ve done enough time to know more than anyone.”

One of the Unspeakable shouted suddenly, “we’re losing him!”

Draco startled and simply tossed his mask of indifference away from his face. Idea shined out of his grey eyes as he talked to the others. “Ekrizdis. Time. Are we sure that’s all we need? You- No, timepieces were destroyed. We can bind his blood to my time if necessary… We can- we can find this person together.”

“Blood magic isn’t always the answer. Our magic cannot help him anymore. Must I remind you tis our last chance.”

“Yet Death resists time and soul. It means of an end. You must remember who has all of three Deathly Hallows.”

Ekrizdis visibly stiffened at fresh kind of glare sent at him. He wished they had forgotten that finest truth. As Harry Potter, he had gathered the means of becoming Master of Death.  _ Who dares to remember such ridiculous thing! _

“Bind me or whatever. Just don’t make me some sort of Godlike Immortals… that would be worse than dying,” said Ekrizdis immediately.

“Listen to me, Potter. Abandon us if you must… but you can save whoever your soulmate is. Just think about possibilities of  _ when _ no one have to die. You can change it without breaking--” Draco gasped. “We have enough magic to do it. Now, bind me to him instead! He is done enough being alone! I’ll make sure he could save our world.”

Without much else to do, three Unspeakable drew a binding circle upon the healing rites. Ekrizdis realized it was not the normal binding ritual but a complete servitude contract. Capturing Draco’s arm, he forced himself to glare at his only friend.

“You’re giving yourself as my slave.”

“We must. I know what I’m doing. I owe you two lives. I’ll explain everything after.”

Clenching his teeth, he saw stubbornness miles away. There was nothing he could say to deny Draco.

 

A smug smile grow as Ekrizdis slid his hand away. Death had never came as easy as he was currently.

  
  


Before long, all sound disappeared. A crackle of green electricity bloomed from Draco’s left hand before settling down into a deathly hallows sign. Draco found himself sitting on a pearl white bench then a familiar pile of dark hair and Gryffindor uniform. Ekrizdis gazed upon his friend who wore Slytherin’s with a knowing look. Both did not seem to care that they had just died.

“We’ve never go passed Hogwarts time,” declared Ekrizdis hauntingly. “I don’t even like red that much… but it put my senses at ease.”

“Where are we?” asked Draco dismissively. “Is this King’s cross after extensive cleaning?”

“A crossroad between realm of dead and living, mine always shaped like this.”

“Meaning… it can be change. We should drew all of the data first.”

“Perhaps another time. We have another project to do. Ah, no,  _ you _ have another project to explain.” Dis removed his uniform only to don an otherworldly cloak, as dark as night and flatly defying gravity. He handed a similar cloak to Draco who accepted it gingerly. “You don’t want Death to find you here. We find them.”

Nodding, Draco swallowed his pride to remove his Slytherin uniform then put it aside. He knew he had no need for such item anymore but it was too close to his heart. With darkened green eyes stare at him, Draco equipped the odd cloak, head's down. He almost flustered when another figure  _ flew _ by. He knew only one person who had this fragrance and grace but he dare not to confirm his suspicious.

“May I start?” asked Draco and received a sharp hum. “I often heard about how Death is inevitable even for creatures like vampires whom supposedly immortal. If Death truly ceased  _ any _ means, I’d gather nothing can stop where it came. It’s… a bit confusing and all from what I can get around Department of Mystery.”

“Get on with it.”

“Be patience. I’m about to mention timepiece and how we can proceed. I know I’m going to sound ridiculous. There are in depth texts about Death can also be interpreted as time that stopped completely. But what happened to the ones that has been scattered. Ones that cannot cross the bridge?”

Look thoughtful for once, Ekrizdis sat down next to his friend. “We cannot reach it although you want us to go back. You want us to travel through time and change it.”

“But yours is already broken and the other half is somewhere in the past. If we use your soul to find its horcrux, well, mission accomplished. Then again, you’re Master of Death. Shouldn’t you have some kind of control over dimension?”

“I don’t control dimension. I walk through dimensions.”

“So, you  _ can _ choose to go to the dimension where the war hasn’t yet begin.”

A rare spark glowed his eyes. “Actually I do. Bloody hell, how can I not think that? With my soul as the link, the way can be strong enough to slip in.”

“See? You need my expertise to think,” stated Draco smugly. “Now tell me, Potter. Who is this secret soulmate you supposedly have?”

 

...xxx…

 

*November 3, 1992

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

_ I’ve regained consciousness and my past, in means of building and a school boy. He had been contacted and eagerly agreed to be under my protection. _

_ You must know what we’re doing is very risky. Riddle must be saved in the right order. I’ve secured the ones hidden here in school. You know where the rest. _

_ I will come to where you first imprisoned Luna. Burn this letter immediately. _

 

_ Scarhead _

 

P.S.  _ I’m sending this letter by my new house elf, Bubble. _

 

...xxx…

 

_ Master Scarhead _

 

_ Did I just hear that right? Why did you not contact me immediately upon your awareness? I woke up A MONTH AGO inside the Black Manor but you were nowhere to be found. I thought you throw me away to some random timeline. You better come quickly before the current head of Malfoy noticed my magical sign. _

_ I still cannot believe I’ll be reviving a known Dark Lord. Willingly. You’ve never stopped from thrill of adventure, huh. _

_ Be wary of Dogs. Some had sniffed your tracks from Little Hangleton. A bumble bee must had sent it. _

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

...xxx…

 

*November 11, 1992

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

_ I’d try more discreet if I were you. I had to regain control of my accounts first before stepping out of shadows. I hate those greedy goblins. Can you try find a loophole to retain an old cup from Bella? _

_ In process to contact HQ. No respond yet. Although, it was obvious they heard of my prowling weekend in Hogwarts. _

_ You know how to find me. _

 

_ Scarhead _

 

...xxx…

 

_ Noted. I’ll be ready at twilight. Do you think I should bought another eagle or find something more tamed? It was more for your safety than mine. I go by Scorpius Malfoy now.  _

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

P.S.  _ Bubble doesn’t like to think I’m not your partner. This is troubling. I believe he sensed our bond. _

 

_... _ xxx _ … _

 

_ * _ November 20, 1992

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

_ HQ asked us to provide proof. They demand we go there from secret path we normally used. It might be a trap so be ready for sudden attack. _

_ Bumble bee didn’t seem to notice our movement but he intercepted your last letter. We truly need to stay at one place instead of separated like this. I’m worried about the bond. _

_ Do yell if it’s starting to hurt you. _

 

_ Scarhead _

 

_... _ xxx _ … _

 

_ * _ November 22, 1992

 

_ Master Scarhead _

 

_ I’ve got the item absurdly easy. It’s not even a loophole. Aunt Bella thought Lucius came by, so she believed all of my words as nothing but truth. Not that I had to lie, her mind wasn’t well enough to recognize. We are trying to save her too, in a distorted kind of way. _

_ HQ received and answered. We are allowed to proceed our project with our wages intact. No one can interfere. _

_ You sounded you have a place in mind. Do tell or more importantly, bring me there as soon as possible. I already bet it wouldn’t be our sweet home No.12. Of course, We must cast appropriate wards first. _

 

_ Awaiting for your response, _

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

P.S.  _ Do not tire yourself by worrying about me. You have much more of importance to focus on. _

_ P.S.S. I seriously question your elf manner. He’s digging through my trunk as I wrote this letter! _

 

...xxx…

 

_ Healer Malfoy _

 

_ Merlin’s Beard! We really got both of them? Sweet! I should have done this years ago. Well, without the bonding and the dying part. Now that’s done, we can focus on something better. Home appliances. _

_ We have none worth mention or even to look at. The place is old and untouched for years while only ghosts are  _ living _ in here. There are a few months yet before my wayward come. My line of thoughts stopped at an ice cream parlor everyone seem to love. It has been years since the last time I got to eat something nice without papparazies. I’m rambling, yes. _

_ Please pack your trunk and get at least two house-elves. We have a shopping list to go through. We start at 6 A.M. Do not be late. I have a snake to impress.  _

_ Your expertise is obviously needed. _

 

_ Scarhead _

 

P.S.  _ I truly do not know what human basic needs are. I’m atrocious at it even in my younger years. _

P.S.S _. Bubble’s a Marauder house elf. It was his instinct to get information and more. You should be wary if he’s attaching pranks all over them instead. _

P.S.S.S.  _ Stop calling me Master!! _

 

...xxx...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> There're two festivals coming up next months and the pile of works to do keep on going up. I was writing this ever so slowly at all of spare time I got. Even had to put aside my other fanfiction....
> 
> But Draco is finally here! He's running around behind the scene in panic while Ekrizdis' chilling with little Harry. He even does Dis' dirty work to get Unspeakable permission and some of the Hocrux. Good lad.
> 
> It may seem like I'm skipping a lot of events just so I can write what I want. Because that's exactly what I'm doing.


	5. A Snake and A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duelling Club, lil' Draco being smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.  
> Didn't mean to be this long to update. I had written one and a half chapter... Kinda forgotten to post this one. (sorry)  
> So, here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ™

**Chapter 5: A Snake and A Secret**

 

Duelling Club was about to start. 

Harry watched Hermione and Ron focusing at the makeshift stage with expectation. Many students from different years were already gathered. Fortunately, Lady Luck was on their side. These people unconsciously pushed the trio small bodies to front and kept a physical protection from older Slytherins who unconsciously sneered at any first year. He noted that was their automatic reaction. A habit. Like how Ekrizdis looked directly at Harry’s eyes and was not blinking. Like Aunt Petunia scowling every time Harry was in her sight. It was all about subconscious habits.

Hermione and Ron were discussing aloud about Lockharts actual ability to teach,  _ the _ topic Ravenclaws witches disregarded at any moment possible.  _ There were books for the proof of his achievements _ , they said.  _ He was charismatic and handsome _ , they said. 

_ Nonsense _ , Harry scoffed. _ Tell me that again after you tried play-pretend as monsters for him. _

Looking around, Harry immediately found Draco Malfoy sneering across the stage. If he was still the lonely child, Harry would be offended. After meeting Ekrizdis whose eyes hold darkness and still nice to him, Malfoy looked like a boy who was trying too hard to be superior. His rivalry turned petty and a waste of potential. Harry sighed.  _ He has everything I ever wish but he never appreciated them. Ah, I can’t wait to see Uncle Ekrizdis again. _ Sadness must had show on his face because Malfoy frowned. Harry gave him a solemn nod which made Malfoy frozen, eyes blown wide. 

Before the Slytherin could give a proper respond, Lockhart swaggered on the stage cutting any conversation for himself. Snape glared the DADA for sake of glaring from his perch by the stairs. DADA professor explained what and how duelling was supposed to be. Snape was there to provide assistance over seeing their practice. Both adult started the lesson with an example, a mock duel he stated smugly. Despite all the talk, Lockhart was thrown several feet away by Snape’s first spell. Ron laughed, more surprised than anything. Hermione still tried to defend the superficial professor. 

Harry rolled his eyes. _Of_ _course she did._

Suddenly, he and Ron were called to try by him. Snape declined then exchanged Ron with Malfoy because it shouldn’t just Gryffindor get the chance of duelling. Harry actually agreed to that reason even if he didn’t happy with everyone attention on him. He dragged his feet to climb the stage, unsheathed his holly wand out his pocket then stood where Lockhart was. Malfoy stood proudly in front of him, shoulders locked firmly at his side. Gray eyes watched Harry cautiously. 

A slip of magic pat Harry’s shoulder. He glanced down his feet and grimaced. Ekrizdis was smiling, wearing a Hufflepuff robe and his hair was put in a messy bun. The older Potter casually stood with a blonde ravenclaw first year and Neville right behind Hermione and Ron. He clapped with everyone else as Lockhart finished explaining about the rules. Harry had to look away deliberately. Bad luck, Malfoy bristled, thinking Harry paid him no care publicly.

“Scared, Potter?” Malfoy asked poisonously.

“To whom?” Harry said, trying to be as neutral as he could.

The pale boy sneer slipped to anger.

Both wizards walked three steps away, turned their heels then made a stance. Heartbeat was thumping in his ears. Harry could see Ekrizdis moved to be near him.

“Where are you looking at, Potter?”

Harry breathe in slowly.  _ Head in game, Harry. Focus. _

“Disarm only!” Lockhart reminded. “One, two-”

Before professor finished counting three, Malfoy sent an  _ expulso _ . Harry managed to step out of the spell path then shouted a spinning charm. The spell sent the boy twirling off the stage. Snape caught Malfoy and brought him back on stage, stern face. Ekrizdis nodded at Harry proudly.

“I said, disarm only!” Lockhart repeated.

“ _ Serpensortia!”  _ shouted Malfoy immediately. 

A snake dropped out of his wand and hissing angrily. Harry froze immediately. Something grabbed his shoulders. Oh. Invisible arms made him walk backward. Since when his uncle was there?!

No one noticed Harry’s weird reaction while Snape rolled his eyes upwards then pushed his godson away. He was about to banish it when Lockhart sent an  _ ascending _ curse instead. The snake shoot up to air before slammed back down. It became angrier.

_ *Stupid human! You took me out of my nest! Bite! I bite who dare!* _ she hissed in pain.

Harry wanted to soothe her so she’d calm down but Ekrizdis clasped Harry’s mouth entirely. His uncle’s body stiffened, not that anyone could see him. It made the boy froze too.

However, the potion master was close enough to feel magic surrounding him. Suspicion grew. Snape walked carefully around the snake but his eyes focused at the squirming Boy-Who-Lived. A soft  _ vipera evanesca _ was muttered. It hit her with precision. 

A long sigh tingled Harry’s left ear and Snape heard it too.

 

...xxx…

 

“That’s a proof he’s the heir of slytherin,” said Ron while the trio were walking back to their tower. “Didn’t you see how he sneered at us? How Snape glared at Harry? He must know something!” 

Hermione countered with a calm voice, “but, Ron, he’s just a kid like us. How could he petrify Mrs.Norris? I don’t think he’s strong enough to pull that through-- even if he knew the spell to pull it through-- and Professor Snape always glared at Harry.” 

“His daddy must had trained him with Dark Arts! What else?” 

“So, you say that Malfoy is stronger than you?” 

“I didn’t say that! Are you mad?!” Ron face flushed as red as his hair. “Harry say something!”

The boy was not following their debate closely. With the way Snape watching him in that duel, Harry was afraid the man noticed the older Potter and would kicked him out again. No, Harry did not want that. He went out there as soon as the lesson finished. Dis hanged his arms around his shoulders all the way and manage to comfort the scared boy. Harry didn’t even question his uncle strange skills. His friends tailed him halfway to Gryffindor tower. Then Ron and Hermione started to shout at each other, he was too busy indulging himself to listen their petty topics. The older Potter had to push Harry’s chin sideway gently so he would look at them. Harry blinked at his friend waiting expectantly.  _ Did they ask me? Shoot, what are they talking about again? _

Harry must improvised, “Um, I don’t understand. What is the connection between summoning a snake and being the heir to Slytherin? I know their logo is a snake… but…”

“Salazar Slytherin was famous for being a Parselmouth. He could understand and speak to any snake,” Percy meddled into their conversation. “And you shouldn’t shout false accusation in the hall, Ron. Mum would get angry again.”

After their incident with the car, they did not want another Molly Weasley infamous howler. Ron clammed his mouth faster than a snitch. Only Harry heard Ekrizdis laughing. His hand ran through thick black hair, messing his permanent bed-head.

“Look, Ron. Percy is right. We have to watch what and where we’re talking. It’s not a student job to find this ‘Heir of Slytherin’. It’s really not. I don’t want a repeat of Quirrel and I don’t want any of us to be petrified. If the basilisk attacked again then the adults should be the one who solve it. Not us.”

“But Harry!” Ron whined.

“Wait, Harry. What did you say?” Hermione stared at Harry baffled. “A Basilisk?”

Hooo, boy. Harry messed up. He could feel Ekrizdis grasped his shoulder warningly. He blamed Hermione for having a sharp mind. Harry stumbled his respond right before Percy declared their password to The Fat Lady. How glad he was. Without glancing back, he snatched Neville while saying ‘good night’ as loudly as possible then ran.

“H-Harry, what-?” Neville gasped the moment they closed their dorm door.

“Sorry, Neville. I’m getting tired playing mediator for their fights. Both are just too stubborn!” Harry huffed. “They’re being too nosy and noisy too.”

“Uh… why me?”

“Neville, you are my friend too. You stayed quiet and didn’t pry at all unless it was needed. I… I trust you’d keep my secret and not shouting it in middle of a hall.”

Neville eyebrow rose. “I don’t know, Harry.”

“Truth is…” Harry gulped. “The Hufflepuff you’re with wasn’t a student.”

A small knock signaled them to be silent. It was not coming from the door. When they looked around, Ekrizdis who still wearing the badger’s color leaned on Neville’s bed pillar while watching them. Completely visible.

“Hello, Heir Longbottom,” Dis greeted. “Unspeakable Scarhead at your service.”

Flabbergasted, Neville stepped back with wide eyes. “Uhh- G-greetings, Unspeakable. May I ask why you’re, um, here in Hogwarts? And-and showed yourself to me, sir?”

“Sure. It is more because Harry, here, decided to bring you in this secret. One that he didn’t even tell Granger and Weasley, you know. Harry saw you as a special case and I agreed.” Ekrizdis shrugged. 

“...So like no one knew about you?”

“Headmaster and Potion Master are aware of my existence.”

“You’re… Harry’s guardian?”

“Magical and Muggle. How did you guess that?”

Neville stumbled his next response. “S-sir, you look exactly like my fr-friend here. There’s blood connection obviously.”

Ekrizdis smiled then he stood to his full height and walk behind Harry. “Anyway, the chamber of secret business is driving everyone mad. The stress is rather high but I can tell you something. No attack shall happen in near future. I’ve taken care the source of it. You can breathe now.”

Blinking, Neville then very slowly sighed. He laughed brokenly. Harry tilted his head questioning,  _ it was alright to tell Neville?  _ Ekrizdis waved his hand dismissively. 

“You are connected with it indirectly, Heir Longbottom, similar case as Harry.”

“He is?” Now Harry widened his eyes before turned his face to the other boy. “Can you speak to snake too?”

“What?” Neville managed to gasp. “Wait, you’re a Parselmouth?!”

“Uh-huh” Harry approved a tad too easily.

The older Potter shook his head left and right. “No, that isn’t what I meant. I don’t think I should disclosed it fully. At least until both of you are thirteen of age. Good thing your birthdays are next to each other.”

“Why do we have to wait? Why not now?” Harry demanded. Tension was rising under his skin. Ekrizdis was playing coy and he knew. He did not like to be held in dark.

“One: Albus Dumbledore. Two: Albus Dumbledore. Three: Albus Dumbledore!” Dis grinned from ear to ear. “I think that’s a lot of hints I dropped.”

“Merlin, Uncle Dis! Just tell me already!”

“Hey, I promised I would. Be patient, Kiddo.” Ekrizdis stated solemnly.

“I still don’t understand,” said Neville rolling his heels. “So, you’re Harry’s cousin and an unspeakable, meaning a Potter. The attack was stopped but then you said I was connected in that mess somehow. You promised to explain everything once I-- we’re thirteen. That’s emancipation age, right? Uhh, you do know I must inform my Grandma for stuff at that scale.”

“Ah, I overstepped my boundary. Please don’t tell Dowager Longbottom I’ve forgotten about her. I mean no disrespect.” Dis said blandly. “A formal letter will be sent to inform her tomorrow.”

Neville jerked a nod. Harry watched their interaction uncomfortably, feeling unfit in the conversation. 

“Technically, he's my uncle.”

“Oh.”

Ekrizdis coughed. “All I can tell you right now must never leave this room. Fifty years ago, a boy opened the Chamber of Secret. Later on he became insane and changed his name as soon as he could. He was scared of dying  you see. So when he heard a prophecy of a son who will defeat him, he attacked. Neville. You and Harry were his target. Dark Lord Voldemort’s targets.”

 

...xxx...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff, I hope it didn't feel like a cliffhanger. 
> 
> So, anyway, Neville is in the secret! He's a sweet lil pumpkin but his existence is too important to be ignored. Even in canon, he's the second baby mentioned.... His status as the only Heir of Longbottom House held a large effect in Pureblood community.
> 
> Little Draco's increasingly confused about Harry. Snape knew something's up with Potters again. Haha....
> 
> On other hand, I didn't mean to put Hermione and Ron in bashing candidates. Only that they're both ignorant and aggressive towards any danger. Well, their adventure are.  
> ......
> 
> By the way, I've tried to edit previous chapters but ao3 didn't save any of it. I'll try again when I have next opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of current chapter!
> 
> Did I do good? Tell me your thoughts on the comments below! :D


End file.
